Memories, by Joseph Kovac
by Danimully
Summary: The memories of baby Joe...
1. Chapter 1

Memories by Joseph Kovac

Hey, my name is Joseph Kovac. I'm five and half months old. My first memory was before I was born, when my daddy spoke to me in Croatian. That's what my mommy says when he says something we don't understand in another language... well, as I was saying... my first memory was from that time... he spoke and probably kissed mommy's belly, so I kicked to show that I listened...

But I don't think he was surprised... mommy says I did it a lot, so...

I heard them talking and he asked her to marry him... what is it to marry ?

She didn't say anything for an instant... then...

' Luka, can we talk about this another time ? ' she asked.

Daddy didn't say anything, so mommy continued...

' I think that we are happy like this... '

I felt the seat next to mommy shifts and know that daddy isn't there anymore... what happened ?


	2. Chapter 2

Another one of my memories, it wasn't very happy... I felt my mommy running and falling and hitting her belly, hitting me... what happened ?

I closed my eyes and I feel a little breathless. Then, I opened my eyes again and feel the world trying to stop moving around me... thi isn't a sensation that I liked...

After a few moments... I don't know how to read the time yet... I felt my mommy getting up from the floor and than, putting a hand on her belly... a hand on me... while she walked... I wanted to say: I'm okay mommy... I really am...but i didn't like it... I don't want to do it again...

Then she was sitting again on the floor, telling to call someone, because there was somebody hurt...

Then everything wasnormal agaist me again I fell asleep... in a beautiful stupor...

The next thing I remember is my mon falling on the ground and I saw something near me... like blood... her blood...

Mommy ?

I tried to kick, but she didn't answer me...

Where's daddy ? Daddy, help mommy... help me...


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a lady talking to mommy and helping her to lay down. I don't know what's happening or what the lady is saying. The she screamed.

Sometime later, I felt mommy being pulled of the ground and being laid on anther thing... maybe a matress...

Then the next thing I know is that daddy is with us... I'm so happy that I let them know that I'm a little boy...

Daddy is with us and this is the most important thing...

X X X

The next thing I remember it's a funny thing and a terrifing thing... daddy said to mommy that he would like to name me Mongo...

I think that my mommy was so surprised... I put my little hand on my mouth, hidding a little smile when I heard his laughing...

Then, mommy and I felt pain. I started to suffer. I wasn't breathing enough and I could feel my chest hurting...

It was the last thing I remeber before walking up in a crib, with my mommy and daddy looking expecting to me..


	4. Chapter 4

He's awake... ' I say my mommy says out aloud. Mommy and daddy are hugging each other. I could hear that they were happy.

Then, I felt something cold into my chest. There was an old black lady looking to my.

' Everything is right with this little guy... the operation is fine and the cut is healing... ' she says. ' Abby, Luka... Joe is okay... soon you can take him home... '

Joe ? that's my name... see, mommy ? Daddy was just joking about calling me Mongo...

I feel mommy hands on mine and she is picking me... this is nice... she put me on her arms and kiss my head... I smiled to her...

' He's ours, Luka... ' mommy says, looking away from me.

' Finally... ' daddy says, kissing my head. ' I love you, Joe... '

X X X

My next memory is at home... being on my mommy arms... she's dancing with me... the other woman went to her home after kissing my head...

Daddy isn't here with us, so it's just me and mommy... I love being this close to her...

I looked at her... my eyes can't focus yet, but I know shes pretty... and I love her voice... she sings to me...

It appear that she can't let me down...it's okay, I want to be held by her...


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy arrived at our room... Mommy laid me besides her... she's sleeping right now...

I feel him looking at me... after caressing my mommy's head.

' Hey, Joe... ' he says, then he pick me up carefully... he's arms are strong and unlike my mommy, he goes to my room and laid me on the crib... but he kept looking at me...

' You're my mircle, Joe.. our miracle... ' he says to me... i didn't understand, but well.. he's my daddy and I believe in him...

Then, I hear mommy's voice... she appeared besides behind him... they are so happy that I'm here...

I'm too... but then, I yawn.. I'm tired... and let sleep take over me...

X X X

One thing that I can't forget is that when I'm hungry, mommy feeds me... I love it more than when she holds me... I can be more close to her that way...

It was like magic the first time that she nursed me... it was on the hospital too... it took me a while to do it, but then I made it and we were happy...

When I was little, I usually get tired fron doing it... she would tickle my face or my foot and I started to nurse again... daddy did this too when he was with us...I know that he love to see me nursing, every time he can...

Now, sometimes, my mommy says that I'm a little barracude when I'm nursing at her breast... I can't help... it's so good...


	6. Chapter 6

Bath time is always fun... sometimes daddy gaves me a bath, but usually it's mommy... both are funny and they make funny faces and I laugh...

Once, my daddy drope soap into my eyes... it was an accident really, but I cried and mommy fought with him...

Poor daddy... I'm sorry, daddy... I'll make up to you...

X X X

Mommy and daddy walways took me my doctor... even they are doctors themselves...

I remember the first time we went to her... I was home for a week and it was the first i was out of our home... mommy had put me a simple white junper and the next thig I knw, I'm on the carrier...

Daddy drove us to the Dor. Kelly's office... we had to wait for a few minutes, but then she call us...

She takes of my clotes and I shrudded, wwith cold... she see my belly and weightened me... she talks to my mommy while daddy dress me again... mommy was worried and Dr. Kelly tells everything is okay and to come next month... see mommy, I'm okay...

X X X

My other's memories are from nannies... They take care of me, if mommy or daddy can't...

My new nanny's name is Rebecca... she's one of ours neighbours... and I love to play with her... mommy decided on her after seeing my daddy looking at the brazilian girl... she says that he was drooling and actually slaped his arm a few times after she was gone...

The Russian was very rigide, mommy's say... well, mommy freed her from me... I would mess with her if she was the chosen one...

And the others too were just... not good enough to take care of me... one smoked and mommy didn't want any smoke near me... and the other was too sweet... don't say anything, but I know that mommy was afraid that the last one would make me call her mommy... well, I already have a mommy and she's right in front of me, in the kitchen at home...

But my mommy problems with nannies began when we went to the park and she heard a few nannies says what they did...

Mommy said that she was a nanny too and they asked about her boss... I hope she talked about daddy because she said that her boss was hot... whatever that means...


	7. Chapter 7

Mommy and daddy work in a hospital... my aunt Neela too... a that guy with weird color hair... I love to play jokes on him... I think that his name is Morris... mommy and daddy always said he is funny... well he is... there are another doctors there too... and nurses... and Frank...

The hospital is always busy... mommy and daddy make people how is sick better... I can't say how many times they took care of me when i was sick or didn't feel so good...

I want be a doctor when I grow up too and work in a big hospital too... this runs in the family...

X X X

Things that scare me, like dark and nightmares makes me cry at night, so mommy or daddy comes to peak me up... when it's dady, I can't understand what he is saying... it's another language, so... but it isn't strange... he talked like this with me, when I was on mommy's belly...

Other day, a man was here and scared mommy and me... and hurt my daddy... he was just a crazy man... i don't understood why he hurt my daddy... mommy said that it was the worst moment of her life... I'll bet...

I'll never understand how people can be so cruel... I don't think my daddy hurt that man... but he hurt my daddy...

Daddy staid one night at the hospital... and then, he came home... I remember that I want to him to pick me up, but my mommy said that his hand was hurt... and he had his hand on a splint.. his left hand... I started to cry and he talked to me in his land language... and kissed my head...

' I love you, Joe... ' daddy says to me.

I love you too daddy...

X X X

Well, I just want to tell you these memories... it's nothing much, but that's all I can remember...

Now, I will say good buy to everyone, because I'm tired and I'm going to sleep...

Bye mommy... bye daddy... I'll see you tomorrow...

The end


End file.
